Beware the Alpha Wolf
by Sealixir
Summary: "Ruby! Oh god the blood! Are you okay..?" Yang rushed to help her, but Weiss and Blake held her back, both with horror stricken eyes. Ruby turned slightly to her teammates, angling her face so the blood painted across it shone in the moonlight. "It's true...it's true..."


_Beware the Alpha Wolf_

_As legend goes, the wolves will one day want to destroy Humans. They'll have deemed us corrupted and evil, and want to take revenge. _

_An alpha female will be sought. From the depths of the unfortunate, the ones who wish secretly for something to change. And one who has a heart easily persuaded, willing to take their wrath out on the world. Willing to sacrifice themselves for the wolves. _

_The wolves will choose a single person, and present them a stone fused with the blood of their previous alpha. The alpha's fate will be sealed with a single touch of the Blood Stone. And the closest human soul, will become her oath to duty._

* * *

Twenty years after the Ruby's time at Beacon had passed, and she was now a full fledged huntress. She and the others were still a team, and they did each mission they were sent on together, in perfect unison. Well, almost every mission.

Now the team sat in a quaint cafe, discussing their latest news.

"You're going with Logan? Logan Couche? You know what that rhymes with right? That's basically describing him!" Weiss said, unhappy that Ruby was going on a dangerous mission without her. They had their differences, and still do, but they were almost inseparable now. Ruby knew that her going off without Weiss would be different, but she had been promised that it was essential she and Logan went alone.

"Weiss, it will only be for two weeks and I'm sure you three will get a mission to fill the time!" Ruby promised. Although she was acting confident, she was really scared. She'd seen Logan before in other missions, and he seemed ruthless. He never spoke to anybody and kept to himself really, he didn't even have a team. He arrived two years ago without a hint of introduction from our superiors.

Weiss huffed and Blake nudged her with her elbow. Ever since they had graduated, Blake had risen a new faunas rights group, separate from the White Fang.

"Come on, I'm sure she'll open him up a bit more. There's no dog that can resist her charm, I'm sure guys are the same." Blake said and Ruby blushed. She had found a role in training dogs. Now she lived for the wonders of what you can make out of bonds between humans and canines.

"Yeah. If anyone can open that pickle jar, it's Ruby!" Yang said while laughing. Ruby grinned, and was tempted to throw her strawberry scone at her, but she withheld. 'Who had a heart cold enough to throw away this beauty?' She thought taking a ravenous bite of the pastry. There was something in the middle. Some type of jam. It was rich and berry flavored, but it tasted a little metallic too.

'Maybe I'll ask the owner later, but for now I've got to have another bite!' She thought.

* * *

Ruby slipped into the copilot seat of the small jet they were taking. Don't be miss leaded by the word 'jet' like Ruby had, the whole thing was barely the length of the bulk of a small helicopter. She didn't complain though, it was better than driving in a van, or walking on foot.

"So, I fly, you navigate?" Ruby suggested, itching to get a chance to fly the beauty. She hadn't exactly had proper training, but she was confident she could at least the plane off the ground. After that how hard could it be? Logan just snapped at her.

"You're kidding right? I'll fly, you see if you can manage to get us to our town. It's the one with the huge factory, do you remember the coordinates?" He asked and Ruby rebuked quickly.

"Of course I do! And what makes you think I can't fly a plane?" He didn't answer which only pissed off Ruby even more. What a jerk! And what a long two weeks she had ahead of her! Logan took off and went north right off the bat.

She located the town quickly, noticing that they happened to be flying over that one forest. That one very important forest. In a very dangerous area. Ruby cleared her throat and began listing off the directions. It was odd they hadn't just given spacific directions to her, it would've save them a lot of time.

"We need to go about fifty miles east and then turn and continue a straight path around the forest. We'll have a few towns we might be able got manage passing over if we have an emergency. Speaking of which, if you have to go you aren't going to-"

"Why on earth do we have to go fifty miles east? They told me you were experienced, so what the hell are you doing?" He asked sharply and Ruby went red in the face. What's his problem!?

"I do have experience thank you very much. Everyone at Beacon knows the team name RWBY, gues who led it?"

"I didn't go to Beacon." This took Ruy off guard, but she shook her head anyways.

"Wait, let's not get side tracked! We can't go over the forest north of here, unless you wanna risk going down like all the other planes."

"What do you mean?" he asked stubbornly and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well, that area has been know to crash planes for a very long time. It's not safe to fly over it so we might as well just avoid it. Turns me I have plenty of experience with it!" Ruby says and smiles but Logan scowls again.

"What exactly is this experience you have here? Did you take one of your dogs on a walk?" He asked irritably and Ruby twitched. She was fed up with his attitude.

"If you really want to know, I visit it frequently." She'd been visiting more frequently than usual actually. Lately she'd been going every month. Yang suspected something but the others probably thought she was just spending more time with her dogs.

"Why would you frequently visit a place like that?" Ruby noticed that he hadn't taken her instructions and was heading to fly over the forest instead. She grabbed the steering stick thing and veered the plane to the right. Logan quickly shoved her off but she was prepared to do it again.

"My mother's grave is there you asshole! Now unless you want to ruin our mission before we even start it, I suggest you avoid this place!" She demanded while her voice stood strong with authority. She used it often when training dogs, but she guessed it could work now too.

Logan went silent and Ruby sighed. She rubbed her temple and wondered why she told him that. She supposed it was just to shut him up, but even so, she hardly ever shared that bit of personal information.

Nevertheless, without a word Logan turned around and skirted the forest. For the next fifty miles, they sat in silence. She searched his face more than once, and came to a conclusion that no matter how hard shelled Logan was, he was drop dead gorgeous. Only when they set back on a straight path to their destination did Ruby breath easy and relax.

She dug around for some sort of topic to start a conversation, but turns out she didn't need to.

"I'm sorry. You're right, we're both experienced. I should've trusted your judgement." He said and Ruby widened her eyes. A small smile played at her lips and she raised her eyebrow. Logan looked over at her and then quickly snapped back to inspect the planes controls. "It's just...I normally do these missions by myself, so I'm not used to having a partner."

"I'm guessing the idea of getting one now was unwelcome? Well don't worry, you have just received the best possible partner you could've hoped for! Ruby's the name!" Ruby said and surprisingly to her they both laughed.

After that the two of them me fell into an easy conversation rhythm. By the end of the day, Ruby felt she liked Logan much more than she did before.

* * *

"You should've seen it! He kicked dirt up into my eyes and I had to fight him completely blind! Well, not completely. But I was pretty blind. And so when I finally got the dust out of my eyes, he got a taste of my skills with my eyes! He was out in seconds!" Ruby said summing up what she had done in the past hour.

Twelve days had passed since their original fight on the jet. They were patching up their scratches from the previous fights of their mission. They protected miners in a cavern below the ground for eleven days, and just today they took out the leader of the gang threatening them. Now they had the gang's base secured and were preparing to leave a few days early once reinforcements arrived to deal with the members of the gang.

"Are you okay? The cut on your arm seems pretty bad." Logan said and touched it lightly. The past eleven days had been nothing short of breath taking. Ruby realized her heart didn't beat then same around Logan as it did with other guys. Maybe she had finally found a guy worth opening up to.

"I'm okay, really" she said and smiled. Logan frowned and started to wrap the cut with bandages.

"Well.. Take it easy on the flight back." They sat outside the base and enjoyed the gentle sunshine. A forest much like the one that surrounded her mother's grave bordered the edge of the base.

"Okay, anything else you want to say?" She asked and he tied the knot in her bandage. He turned to look at her and realized how close they were. He hitched a breath and seemed to debate something. Then he suddenly split into a grin and traced his hand down her arm.

"Actually..." He reached her hand and drew it up to his lips. Softly he pressed a kiss onto it and then set it on her lap. "There is so much I want to say, and I hope you'll receive it, but I would like to wait until we get back. It's much too important to say in a place like this." Ruby smiled and Logan got up to make a call to the renforcements. She placed her hand over her heart and grinned goofily once he had rounded a corner.

'Come on Ruby, aren't you too old for this?' She thought to herself scoldingly, but secretly she was thrilled. Yang and the others would never believe it. Still she stood up and spun around for a second, giddily predicting what Logan might tell her.

Suddely a low growl sounded behind her and Ruby spun on her heels, facing the woods. The low growl went from threatening to an acknowledging hum. Before her stood a beautiful black wolf. It cocked his head and took a few steps closer.

Ruby then noticed that this was no ordinary wolf. 'It's a grimm!' She thought and tensed, but the wolf either didn't notice or didn't care. Ruby's natural instinct should've been to take out her scythe and chop the wolf to peices, just like it would probably do to her if she didn't act soon. But instead she dropped down onto her knees and waited for the grim wolf to come up her.

For some reason she trusted the strange beast. When it reached her it held out its muzzle and waited. Ruby didn't know what to do, but them the wolf nudged her hand with it's paw. She held out her hand and the wolf dropped a small red orb into her hand. It looked her in the eye and then bounded away.

She stood up straight and watched it disappear in the forest. Then she held up the orb in her hand and studied it. She felt something from it, like an odd weak pulsing. She shouldve thrown it away, but instead she slipped it into her pocket.

'I can figure out what it is later.' She thought to herself but tensed when she heard a rustling from be hind her. She turned around quickly but this time all she saw was shadow disspearing into the terrain. 'What was that? I have to warn Logan!' She thought and quickly rushed inside the base.

* * *

Logan felt like throwing up. It'd happened. It really just happened. It was all going so perfectly, he wouldn't have to hurt Ruby, in fact he might've even gotten to spend more time with her than his assignment had specified. He hung his head and caught his breath.

Thankfully she hadn't seen him, and since the reinforcements just arrived, he could play it off as one of them and they could leave. Maybe he could just pretend he didn't know, maybe they could work it out. Maybe her friends could fix it.

No. Once she's touched it, it couldn't be reversed. At least that's what they had told him. He sighed. He hoped, he had so hoped.

But now all he could do was end it.

By ending her.

* * *

"Logan what are you doing? We're about to go over the forest! I thought we agreed we'd take the long route again." Ruby said worriedly. Why on earth were they flying across?

"I wanted to land down here, hopefully I'll be skillful enough to land it without crashing." Logan said jokingly. Ruby knew hat she should trust him, but something put her off. The red orb pounded with heat in her pocket and she shifted nervously. Something seemed off about Logan, or maybe it was herself that's off.

When they landed she stepped out of the jet carefully and looked around. She hitched a breath and then shook her head. It's so close, to that place. Why did Logan take them here?

"Logan..are you sure we should be here?" She asked and he nodded.

"It won't take very long..we'll be out of here in a flash." He said and Ruby walked close to his side while he led the way. Whatever he was planning, she was sure it would end well. Still the way they we're going...they would eventually reach...that place.

Eventually they walked out of the woods and the grave came in sight. Ruby held back a choked sob as they neared it. 'Why? What is he doing?' She wondered. Eventually they stopped and Logan turned to her, his passive expression unreadable.

"Ruby, can I see you're scythe?" He asked and she frowned uncertainly. The small, red orb felt like it would burn a hole through her skirt pocket. Was it trying to warn her? Still, she owed it to Logan to trust her, after all she'd asked it many times during their mission.

"O- Okay." She said and smiled to tell him that she trusted him. Logan took her weapon and Ruby fidgeted a little, uncomfortable she wasn't holding it. Just as she thought he would return it to her he hurled it away like a javelin. Ruby gasped and instinctively tried to run after it, but froze when Logan pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Don't move." He said with a pained expression on his face.

"L-Logan what..what are you doing?" Ruby asked scared and uncertain. Was this supposed to be a test? Logan's regret filled eyes pierced hers. 'What is he planning on doing?' The thought panged around in her chest.

"I'm sorry Ruby, people hired me to make sure you never came back from this mission." His voice was thick with pain but Ruby hardly took notice. Betrayal filled everything inside of her. Betrayal and regret.

"They told me, that you had the potential to become something dangerous, very dangerous to the people around you. They..they knew because they've been watching you for years. Apparently it was apart of some legend" Logan kept talking, but even he wasn't sure if any of his words were reaching Ruby. She just stared at him, eyes wide as the moon. So much pain had come to her in her life, maybe it was more fair to just let her start over in a new one.

"When you ate the strawberry pastry at the coffee shop, the week before you got the assignment, it had a little bit of blood in it. Then right before we left, then made one full of it, and when you seemed to enjoy it, they knew for sure. That's when they gave me the order." Explaining seemed to make Logan feel better, like it justified what he was about to do. Make him brave enough to do it. Ruby inwardly snarled at the idea.

"And I thought maybe, if you didn't receive the blood stone then, then maybe I could destroy it myself and you would've been safe. But that grimm gave it to you and, Ruby I was too late. I have to do this." He finished and cocked the gun. The sound set off a series of events.

In that moment several wolves jumped out the woods and surrounded Ruby, Ruby took out the blood stone, and a group of people started to track down the two.

"Ruby!" Logan called worried about her despite what he was preparing to do. She was surrounded, and each other the wolves started growling and prowling slowly up to her. Ruby snapped her gaze back to him and her eyes hardened.

"What the hell do you want? Are you worried something bad might happen if I die from these wolves instead of your gun. Well don't worry. Don't even bother." Ruby said and a strange, almost inhuman grin appeared on her face. "I know what to do now. These wolves...they're my friends, Logan. They told me what to do." Logan's eyes widened in horror as she popped the blood red stone into her mouth, and swallowed.

Ruby stared at the familiar man now, wondering if the ground was still beneath her feet. The crazed, inhuman look that filled her eyes was gone now. Now for a minute she stared at the man and wondered, could I have loved him? Someone who so easily betrayed her? It didn't matter now, but would she have? She shook her head and sank to the ground, her bare knees brushing the snow covered ground.

_And then it happened_

The wolves stopped advancing toward her and turned to Logan. His heart was hammering with fear as he saw the beautiful girl shift and morph. In a matter of seconds she was padding toward him, on a brand new set of soft paws. Accompanied by soft yet sleek fur, and the majestic eyes of a wolf.

The moonlight glistened off her, giving her very majestic image. She was beautiful even as a wolf, accompanied by her friends trailing after her, giving her the respect of walking in the lead. They had searched for, and found a new alpha.

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. All he could think was, 'I did this to her!'

But maybe he would break their entertained gazes for a moment when her fangs, just below those eyes, tore him apart.

* * *

Blake, Weiss, and Yang raced through the woods. They were desperate, so desperate to find Ruby before Logan killed her. Only this morning they had found out he and his awful employers suspected Ruby of being the Alpha. A legend thought to describe the end of human control in the world.

Yang snorted at the idea, Ruby? A killer? An apocalypse bringer? Impossible. Ruby wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it was attacking her and her friends. Then there was little hope for that fly.

"There she is! There's blood!" Weiss exclaimed and ran to Ruby, but before she cleared the distance she stopped cold. Three wolves sat beside Ruby, and beside all of them was a mangled body. Blood staining the snow all around them. She couldn't see it when she had first walked out o the woods, but now...cold fear and dread stripped her bare.

The once dignified woman sat with her feet sticking out behind her like she was twelve years old. Her feet were bare against the snow, but her red cloak covered the rest of her body. She stared down at the blood stained snow in front of her, the same blood that drenched her.

"Ruby! Oh god the blood! Are you okay..?" Yang rushed to help her, but Weiss and Blake held her back, both with horror stricken eyes. Ruby turned slightly to her teammates, angling her face so the blood painted across it shone in the moonlight.

"It's true...it's true..." Blayke murmured distraught. Ruby's companions growled, yet she smiled, feeling the transformation beginning once again. She was hungry for more.

* * *

**Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this little spurt. I came up with it a few days ago and just wrote it! Thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated! 3**


End file.
